


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by Jirkanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, no actual plot, stupid volley playing teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jirkanne/pseuds/Jirkanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata actually stares into Kageyama's eyes for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "The Light Behind Your Eyes" by My Chemical Romance, but the fic and the song are unrelated.  
> Basically, this is short and stupid but it came to me when I was looking for some eye colour references, so here we go ~

It was an accident, but they bumped at each other on their way to lunch and, well, decided to go sit together for the first time. Sitting at the table and chattering once or twice, Hinata finally looked at Kageyama. And that's when everything went downhill. He didn't expect it to go this way, nor he wanted it to go this way. But, before Hinata could realize, he was stuck staring at the dark azure of Kageyama's eyes since... he doesn't know when. He didn't know how long he'd been staring and, even if it got awkward to Kageyama, he couldn't care less. The setter's eyes were just the right tone to be deep, looking like a hole that could swallow Hinata at anytime - and, it already have, in some way. It was hypnotizing and suffocating and Hinata could feel himself just sinking into the dark sea.

It isn't like it was the first time that Hinata took a proper look at Kageyama's face - most of their arguments usually ended with them glaring at eachother, so he  _had_  to stared at his face. However, all the times his eyes were fixed at the usually scowling face, there was anger clouding his mind, so he never really registered anything special. But, right now, he was registering every trace of Kageyama's eyes - their shape, their colour, their intensity. Still, they were dark, like a tunnel with black walls, but, as they say, there's always a light at the end of the tunnel. It was like he could  _see_ and  _feel_ how focused Kageyama was during the games. He analyzed every streak of grey that went from Kageyama's pupil to the iris' edge. 

"Oi," Kageyama called.

Hinata continued to stare, noticing how lighter Kageyama's eyes were on the bottom, but not enough to be a baby blue.

"Oi, Hinata!" Came another call.

His pupils were small, at least while Hinata was looking, but his eyelashes were surprisingly lon-

"HINATA, YOU IDIOT!" Kageyama screamed, making Hinata jump up and be pulled out of his trance, surprised, only to see the setter's scowling face. "What are you staring at?"

"You have beautiful eyes," he blurted out. And when he realized what he had said, his cheeks and ears where painted red, and he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the punch he was sure would come. But when none came, Hinate opened his eyes slowly and could feel himself trembling. But all Kageyama had done was look away, the faintest tone of pink in his cheeks, but the scowl still presented when he looked back at the spiker.

"You  _really_ are stupid,"


End file.
